Worthy Of Love
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [MiguelKai] The BBA is hosting a Halloween dance and Kai is going. Only because Miguel is practically dragging him there, but he won’t say why…


Title: Worthy Of Love  
Summary: The BBA is hosting a Halloween dance and Kai is going. Only because Miguel is practically dragging him there, but he won't say why…  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Fluff.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade so there's no point in suing me. You won't get much, anyway.

Yes, another oneshot from me with my favorite pairing. Enjoy!

* * *

"The BBA Halloween Dance is tonight."

Kai swallows a growl as he turns his attention to his raven hair companion. "I know. You don't have to remind me."

Ray chooses to blatantly ignore Kai's rough tone and take a sip of his latte. "Are you going with anyone?"

"Are you kidding?" Kai ridicules the notion. "Who in their right mind would want to go with me?"

"Stop being so hard on yourself, Kai," Ray tells his friend as he rolls his eyes towards the heavens. "There are plenty of people who'd love to go with you."

Kai releases an undignified snort in response and mutters under his breath, "Yeah, right."

"You'd be surprised. Honest."

"I know you're just saying that," Kai continues as he pins the nekojin with a steady glare. "but lets be realistic here, who really would?"

"Well…" Ray taps his chin in thought. One name immediately comes to mind. Miguel Lavalier. It's no secret to him that Miguel has feelings for Kai, even if the enigma can't see them himself.

The most ironic part is that Kai also has feelings for Miguel, but refuses to anything about them for reasons only Kai himself truly understands.

"Hey guys."

The sudden new voice almost makes Kai fall from his chair and he whips around to see a very familiar and exceptionally gorgeous blonde hair Spaniard. "Oh, Miguel."

Of course, it's Miguel. And he's looking as sexy as ever. No one on this entire planet is able to make Kai's heart beat so wildly at the sight of him.

_Gah, _Kai inwardly freaks when he feels a heating sensation rise to his cheek the moment Miguel trains his eyes to him. _Why is he here? He's suppose to be in Spain._

"Great timing!" Ray suddenly beams.

Miguel blinks is stunning blue eyes in confusion and Kai quickly snaps his attention to Ray as well, but to glare at him. A glare that says, Don't even go there.

"Huh?" Miguel mutters in question.

"Oh, nothing," Ray trails off as he recoils from the ferocity of the glare and tries to look casual, flashing Miguel a smile and offering him to take a seat with them. "Anyway, Kai and I were just talking about the dance tonight."

"Oh, that's tonight?" Miguel asks as he takes a seat as close to Kai as possible, making the boy's heart beat faster. "I just arrived in the country and wasn't sure."

"Yep, it's tonight," Ray confirms.

"Are you going with anyone, Kai?" Miguel asks the teen next to him.

Although the fluttering sensation in his stomach is making him feel uncharacteristically giddy, Kai frowns at the question in annoyance. "For the umpteenth time, no, I'm not going with anyone."

Miguel smiles brightly at him. "I'm glad."

"Eh?" Kai replies, his head tilting ever so cutely to the side in plain old confusion.

"I'm glad that I wasn't too late," Miguel explains further. "I was wondering if you would go with me?"

"I…you…me?" Kai stutters, blinking his ruby red eyes in blatant bewilderment. A look of skepticism spreads across his face. "You're kidding! Why?"

Miguel raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Why would you want to go with me, of all people?" Kai asks, lean over the table to look him straight in the eyes, a little weary of this man's mental state. "I mean, you're gorgeous! You could go with anyone, so why chose me?"

"That's pretty simple," Miguel replies in mild amusement, giving him a look that says the answer is obvious. "I want to."

Kai deadpans and nearly collapses onto the table. "Why?" he almost whines. "It doesn't make any sense. I mean, look at you!"

"Yes," Miguel says as he points to himself. "Look at me!"

Ray is sitting quietly in the background, fighting off the urge to laugh hysterically at his two companions. So that's why Kai doesn't want to relay his feelings to Miguel. He believes the blonde hair heartthrob deserves better than him. That's so like Kai.

"You said that I was gorgeous, didn't you?" Miguel continues. "Then why is it so hard to believe that I would like to go with you?"

"Because you deserve someone so much more attractive than I am," Kai blurts out without really meaning to. He frowns though when Miguel begins to laugh.

"Are you serious?" Miguel chortles. "Kai, that should be my line. You're the one who's gorgeous!"

"Oh, please," Kai snorts dismissively as he rolls his eyes skyward. "I have two tone blue hair, reddish-purplish eyes and four bright blue tattoos on my face. I'm a freak," he presses his lips together as he thinks quietly for a moment. "Well, I suppose that means I would blend in with the horror theme, right?"

Miguel shakes his head in mild amusement. Kai doesn't suffer from low self-esteem, he just doesn't care. He doesn't cry himself to sleep at night like an emo because he thinks he's such a loser. He isn't the type to wallow in self pity, he just believes that everyone else comes first and they are worth more than him.

Suddenly leaning forward, Miguel takes Kai's chin in his hand and stares him in the eyes. He then tells the teen with a firm, no nonsense voice, "You're coming to the dance with me tonight, and that's final."

Kai blinks his big dole eyes. "But, why me?"

"I'll tell you everything tonight," Miguel tells him, finally letting go of his chin and climbing to his feet. "Now, be ready by seven because that's when I'm going to pick you up."

Kai bristles at the command. "You're going to have the worst night of your life!" he threatens, but the look of defeat in his eyes hampers the ferocity.

Miguel merely smiles and begins to walk away. "We'll see about that. Later." he then disappears from sight.

"Bloody Spaniard," Kai huffs as he folds his arms over his chest and leans back into his chair, a pout on his lips. "Wouldn't answer my question. I tired to warn him, but did he listen? Nooooooooo…"

Ray continues to snigger to himself, threatening to break out into full fledge, side-holding hysterical laughter if Kai continues to pout.

That conversation was fantastic! He couldn't have scripted better himself. The two bladers practically told each other that they thought that the other is gorgeous and didn't even realize it!

"And I can hear you sniggering there, Kon."

"I'm sorry, but that was great!" Ray blurts out and soon succumbs to a fit of laughter so intense he nearly falls off his chair. He drops his head to the table with a thud and continues to laugh, holding his stomach as his ribs begin to hurt.

"Are you finish yet?" Kai asks, seriously thinking about emptying the contents of his coffee cup on Ray's head in an attempt to get him to stop.

The giggle fit lasts a few minutes linger until Ray finally lifts his head and takes a long drink of cold water, breathing deeply through his noise to settle himself down. "You have a date for tonight!" Ray manage to gasp, before leaning his elbow on the table and resting his chin in the palm of his hand to look cheekily at Kai. "What are you going to wear?"

"Oh, ram it, Kon," Kai growls out a sight and rolls his eyes. "Anyway, who are you going with tonight?"

"That's a little secret," Ray answers quickly, turning his gaze back to his drink. "You'll have to wait and see."

Kai eyes him suspiciously, an accusing frown on his lips. "You haven't asked him yet?"

Ray sends him a defiant look, but it soon fades as he drops his head in defeat. "…Not yet."

Kai gives him a incredulous look. "You're running out of time, you nut. What are you waiting for?"

"I'll do it now," Ray promises as he throws his arms into the air in defeat and stands up. "And you better go and get ready. Don't want to keep Miguel waiting. And remember, red and black is the theme for tonight."

Kai sighs and lets his head drop to the table in defeat. Secretly, he is glad that Miguel asked him to go to the dance, but surely, does the blonde has no idea what he's getting himself into?

Summoning the energy to lift his head off the table, Kai slowly pushes himself to his feet and drags himself out of the café and towards his apartment, the question Ray asked moments before still ringing in his head.

Just what is he going to wear? This is going to take all afternoon!

"This had better be worth it," Kai grumbles to himself.

--------------------

True to his word, Miguel arrives at his place at seven pm on the dot, startling Kai once again with his sudden presence. Running a hand through his hair to smooth it down to a more manageable level, Kai opens the door to his apartment and immediately finds himself starting.

Miguel, looking casual, yet strikingly sexy, chose to wear black cargo pants with silver chains, a well cut black tank top underneath a satin red short sleeve button up shirt that is left open, a silver cross dangling around his neck. His well tan skin and exuberant blonde hair only adds to the look, a look that says; I'm way out of your league.

Mildly aware that Kai is staring at him, Miguel can't help but gaze at him in a trance like state himself.

Kai also chose to stay with the black and red theme for the night. Wearing black jeans that are baggy enough to look comfortable, but tight enough to show off his delicious curves, a black singlet shirt with red wings embroidered on the back, clings comfortably to Kai's well built, but still very petite frame. Around his waist is a stunning red sash that falls perfectly over his hips. The black and red of his clothing really brings out the striking beauty of Kai's eyes and enhances his pale features to make him look like a fallen angel.

Well, that's what Miguel thinks, anyway.

"Ready to go?" Miguel asks, finally able to pull himself back to reality.

Snapping out of his own trance, Kai blinks slowly before pulling the door shut behind him. "Yeah."

Miguel smiles, and once again startles him when he moves forward and snares his wrist in his hand. "Well then, come on."

Ignoring the blush on his cheeks and the butterflies in his stomach, Kai lets Miguel drag him to the dance hall where the dance is taking place. When they arrive the dance is starting to get into the full swing of things.

As Miguel pulls him through the masses of people, Kai looks around at the others, recognizing a lot of faces.

He spies Bryan and Garland making out in the corner. Bryan has the martial artist up against the wall in the shadows, blatantly ignoring everyone around them. Kai immediately deadpans. He didn't see that coming. The two silver hair teens are usually fighting about something.

Still, it's nice to see them get along. Er, somewhat.

Tala seems to be engaging in a yelling match with Johnny about something or other. King is clinging to Tala's arm in an effort to hold him back from doing anything rash, with Mystel clinging to Johnny's in the same manner.

The two hotheads are always at each other's throats.

Standing outside under the moon, Spencer and Brooklyn are speaking to each other, Spencer's arm snuggly around Brooklyn's waist, who is more than happy to rest his head on the blonde's broad shoulder.

Kai can honestly say he's surprised they came. They prefer the silence of nature than the booming noise of a dance club.

He narrows his eyes and notices more pairing he never imagined before. Hiro and Claude. Rick and Robert. Max and Kane. Tyson and Oliver.

And finally, Kai spies Ray with his mystery date and it's…Michael?

Ray has his arm around the spunky American's waist, holding his close to him, whispering something in his ear. A light blush appears on Michael's cheeks and he ends up slapping Ray's hand of his waist but continues to stay within arm's reach. Ray suddenly smirks his sly little neko grin and glomps the American, pulling him out onto the dance floor.

Suddenly stopping, Miguel turns around to face Kai on the dance floor. "Dance with me."

Kai hesitates. "I don't dance."

Miguel flashes him a sly smile. "You do now."

"Wait-!" Kai stutters, but Miguel gives a light tug on his wrist, pulling him into his arms, trapping his hands against his warm and taut chest. Miguel smiles down at the cutely blushing teen in his arms, his arms slipping around his waist.

Kai thinks about struggling, but Miguel's aura and soothing presence takes all the fight out of him and he sinks into his arms, resting his head on his shoulder. At that exact moment, the fast pace techno tunes suddenly slow down to a more intimate, leisurely pace.

Kai tilts his head to the side to speak into Miguel's ear. "You never explained to me why you chose me out of practically everyone else."

"I'll be as blunt as I can," Miguel says as he pulls back slightly, but keeps his arms around Kai's waist. "I love you."

For the umpteenth time today, Miguel startles Kai enough to render him practically speechless. "What?"

"I've fallen in love with you," Miguel confirms, running a finger lovingly down the side of Kai's face. "That's why I wanted you to come with me."

"Miguel…" Kai starts, but then drops his head to his cheat. "I've fallen for you too. But you deserve better than me. Listen Miguel, I come with more emotional baggage than you can possibly imagine."

"That doesn't bother me," Miguel cuts him off, slipping a finger under his chin to tilt his head up so he can gaze into his eyes. "We've all been through hard times in our lives, that's what makes us who we are. The fact that you've been so through much pain and yet, you're still one of the most kindest and understanding people I know is amazing."

"You deserve better," Kai repeats as he swallows the lump in his throat.

"I deserve what my heart desires, don't I?"

Staring into Miguel's eyes, Kai realizes that he is being foolish with hiding his feelings for Miguel. He is a reasonable young man, someone more than capable with choosing his own decisions.

Kai really does love Miguel, and if being with him will make him happy, who is he to object?

Slipping his arms around Miguel's neck, Kai leans forward and gently presses his lips against Miguel's, who soon takes the incentive and begins kissing back. Slowly, their lips begin to lovingly caress the other's, merely enjoying the pleasure this intimate display brings them.

However, the need to want to feel more begins to arise and the soft kiss turns into a passionate, explorative one. Tongues move together in an exotic rhythm as old as time, dancing to the beat of their own hearts.

Miguel runs his tongue against the roof of Kai's mouth and receives a mew of pleasure as a reward. He pulls him tighter against his chest, holding him upright as Kai's knees suddenly give way, causing him to sink into his arms.

Breaking the kiss, Kai rests his forehead against Miguel's shoulder as he desperately takes deep breathes of air back into his lungs. Peering through his hair, he notices that Ray is smirking at him.

"You ok?" Miguel asks softly.

Kai suddenly chuckles. "I guess it was worth coming here after all."

* * *

Um, Happy Halloween to those who celebrate it. Yes, I know, it's not scary. Not even mildly frightening. In fact, the only thing remotely scary about this fic is how un-scary it is. I couldn't think of anything particularly scary to write . If you want to read a ghost story, read my "Hell House" fic again if you want.

Oh, and the conversation between Kai and Miguel at the start of this fic is something that has happened in real life. Heh, so funny.

Please review.


End file.
